


Different Aspects of a Turk Relationship, or, Reno can be Contemplative too, Dammit!

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 stray thoughts and observations on the relationship between two Turks. Written from Reno's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Aspects of a Turk Relationship, or, Reno can be Contemplative too, Dammit!

**I.  
  
I.I - #03 - Beginning**  
  
I can't actually seem to remember how it all began all those years ago – but I still treasure whatever incident it was that made me seek out to become a member of the Turks – because it was that which led to me meeting _him_.  
  
 **I.II - #48 - Welcome**  
  
He was the first person ever to make me feel welcome – patting my shoulder gently and giving me a slight smile as he congratulated me on joining the ranks of the ShinRa Department of Administrative Research, also known as 'the Turks'.  
  
 **I.III - #34 - Regret**  
  
Sometime in the future I may come to regret many things I've done in life, but never what has transpired between us – it is the only true thing I have – this rapport we've got going between us.  
  
  
 **II.  
  
II.I - #02 - Apples**  
  
Recently I have discovered something – and that's the fact that apples are perfect for throwing at Tseng, who's sitting at the other end of the table from me, whenever he manages to draw out a staff meeting into the greying hours of night, discussing how my salary will be docked for yet another month just because I managed to blow up some shitty building nobody and their cousin could care less what happened to (and that it always shuts him up).  
  
 **II.II - #04 - Bugs**  
  
I hate bugs, but much less so than I love teasing him – so when the opportunity arises, I **will** drop a beetle in his coffee-cup just to see him squirm his way through a meeting, trying to keep a manly face on, when I know that deep down he just wants to squeal like a little girl and throw the contents of the mug in Rufus' face.  
  
 **II.III - #42 - Strange**  
  
I've always though him a bit strange and his mad chuckle as I have to report that I accidentally blew up yet another bridge just confirms my suspicions.  
  
 **II.IV - #17 - Food**  
  
At least once a week he forgets to eat anything throughout the day, being completely swamped with paperwork, so I have taken to bringing him food once in a while – if only to see him smile (and also because the way he eats a baguette is just **mesmerising** ).  
  
 **II.V - #05 - Coffee**  
  
Sometimes I think he likes coffee more then he likes me, but then again, sometimes I notice the forgotten cup of cold coffee left on the desk as we're cleaning up after a quick romp in his office, and I **know** that if I put my back into it I can outmatch coffee any day.  
  
 **II.VI - #36 - Secret**  
  
It's not like we're actually keeping our relationship a secret, it's just that everyone else are too blind to see what's going on behind his closed office doors – or underneath his desk as he's giving Rude and Elena a stern talking to for forgetting to file a report on a recent mission.  
  
  
 **III.  
  
III.I - #01 - Air**  
  
There's a reason I love piloting a 'chopper so much with him sitting beside me as my passenger – whenever I perform a mind-boggling manoeuvre, weaving through the air, his eyes shine just **that** much more brightly and his lips curl up in a pleased smirk.   
  
**III.II - #16 - Flying**  
  
You'd think he'd let me fly a chopper more often, seeing how much he likes to sit beside me when I handle the whirlybird – but then again, I can totally see how crashing three in less than a week would get me temporarily grounded.  
  
 **III.III - #18 - Foot**  
  
I stare up along the mountainside we are about to climb to reach the crater on top, wondering where Tseng got the _wonderful_ idea that we should do it on foot – it would be so much more fun to fly in there guns ablaze.  
  
  
 **IV.  
  
IV.I - #41 – Stable**  
  
Whenever I stumble home in a drunken stupor, I thank whatever higher powers there might be for Tseng's ability to keep me upright and on my feet no matter how much I've drunk – he might be the only thing able to keep me stable on such occasions.   
  
**IV.II - #21 - Head**  
  
As always, when I wake up hungover, I clutch my head in my hands, whine and grumble – and as always Tseng is there to save me.  
  
 **IV.III - #47 - Water**  
  
I yelp as my head hits the table (Whatever did I do yesterday?) but smile weakly in thanks as he brings me a glass of water and a couple of pain-killers.  
  
 **IV.IV - #20 - Green**  
  
I have decided, liquor the colour of Mako is blight upon mankind, and if Tseng ever lets me drink the stuff again, I will personally kill him in a hungover rage the next day around.  
  
  
 **V.  
  
V.I - #10 - Duty**  
  
I was never any good at this whole 'duty' thing, so when he tells me that it's my duty to continue the fight even though he's hurt, I close my ears and haul his ass along towards cover.  
  
 **V.II - #23 - Honour**  
  
Nor is honour one of my stronger points, though Tseng have tried to teach me the finer aspects of it more than once (and failed miserably).  
  
 **V.III - #11 - Earth**  
  
I grab a handful of earth and throw it in one of the shitty gunmen's face - there is no way I'm not fighting dirty when Tseng's life is the one in jeopardy.  
  
 **V.IV - #37 - Snakes**  
  
Dutiful and honourable, that's Tseng for you, but he's also sly, cunning, dangerous and sleek (like a snake) – and those seem to be the only qualities he's ever managed to pass on to me.  
  
 **V.V - #06 - Dark**  
  
The dark is our friend, it hides us from prying eyes as we move through the city – running for our lives – though in hind-sight we're more likely to call it a strategic retreat.  
  
  
 **VI.  
  
VI.I - #49 - Winter**  
  
I used to hate the winter, hate the cold, until he came along and warmed it up for me.  
  
 **VI.II - #40 - Spring**  
  
Spring, as any other season, has its charms – like Tseng sneezing every fifth minute and swearing quietly in Wutaian – which is nothing short of adorable.  
  
 **VI.III - #43 - Summer**  
  
Summer means sand in every damn orifice - but also a sweaty, grimy, gloriously half-naked Tseng trying to wash off the dust underneath a waterfall before we continue our journey.  
  
 **VI.IV - #13 - Fall**  
  
The thing about the seasons is that they don't mean that much to either of us – they pass and we barely notice – but each fall a look of melancholy settles in Tseng's eyes, turning his face less hard, less battle-wizened; he's thinking of her, I know that much, but I don't really care, because it soon passes, and in the end he always turns his eyes back to me.  
  
  
 **VII.  
  
VII.I - #32 - Pretty**  
  
He ain't pretty, but I couldn't care less – there's nothing even close to as hot as stone-cold Tseng pulling a gun on someone, that disdainful expression of his adorning his face without fail.  
  
 **VII.II - #33 - Rain**  
  
Rain over Gaia might be a wondrous sight, but Tseng in a wet shirt staring up at the dark, heavy skies with a scowl on his face in comparison is truly breathtaking.  
  
  
 **VIII.  
  
VIII.I - #24 - Hope**  
  
If you should ever ask me what my greatest hope for the future is, I wouldn't know how to answer – though in my heart I do know what it is; to never having to see the one dearest to me die before my eyes.  
  
 **VIII.II - #29 - Old**  
  
But we will not grow old together, that's just a simple fact of life when you're a Turk.  
  
 **VIII.III - #12 - End**  
  
We both know it will come to an end someday – with the life we lead, probably sooner than later – but until that day we revel in what we have, enjoying each moment someone ain't shooting at us.  
  
 **VIII.IV - #19 - Grave**  
  
Sometimes I wonder which of us will be the first to stand by the other's grave, cursing fate and destiny, swearing payback – and I can only hope that if it's my grave in question, Tseng remembers to bring enough whisky to pour me a proper libation.  
  
 **VIII.V - #31 - Poison**  
  
And so love is like poison to us, we're always fearing the loss of it – it's always on our minds, slowly driving us insane – and thus we prefer to keep emotions out of our relationships (or at least we like to pretend to – though more often than not we fail disastrously).  
  
 **VIII.VI - #35 - Roses**  
  
No, roses and romance aren't for us, we tell ourselves – no time for sentiments like that when you know there's at least one bullet out there with your name on it – so quick, hard fucks in dark alleys, offices or equally seedy places will have to do for now.  
  
 **VIII.VII - #09 - Drink**  
  
Still, sometimes I buy a bottle or three of wine and bring along when I'm meeting up with him, just because the only time he will admit that what we have is more than just relationship of convenience is when he's drunk (and the same goes for me too).  
  
 **VIII.VIII - #07 - Despair**  
  
And deep down I do know that I feel more for him that I will let on, because the only time I've ever felt true despair was when the General made shish-kebab of Tseng; luckily for my heart he got better.   
  
  
**IX.  
  
IX.I - #46 - War**  
  
We've seen too much of it, death, war and destruction, so now that the Boss seems have decided to change his ways, we can't do anything but release a collective sigh – maybe there will be some peace for us after all.  
  
 **IX.II - #30 - Peace**  
  
Maybe the world is truly changing – maybe we will actually see the end of this long struggle for power – maybe we will actually have an opportunity to live life like we want: in peace.  
  
 **IX.III - #28 - New**  
  
It's an odd sentiment and we will have to rethink all our previous conceptions about our relationship – would we even work out together in times of peace?  
  
  
 **X.  
  
X.I - #38 - Snow**  
  
We both stare up at the sky, watching the white specks of frozen water slowly drifting downwards – and as we're standing there, glued to the ground in awe, his hand slowly grasps mine, warm and solid against my chilled one.  
  
  
 **XI.  
  
XI.I - #08 - Doors**  
  
"Close that," he says and points to the door - and I do so gladly, knowing what's to come after it's shut.  
  
 **XI.II - #45 - Ugly**  
  
Lust can be an ugly thing, but he makes it wonderful – and I will give him whatever he asks of me.  
  
 **XI.III - #50 - Wood**  
  
On my knees in front of Tseng, I can feel the rough, warm wood under my palms as I cling to the bed's headboard.  
  
 **XI.IV - #27 - Metal**  
  
Cold against my skin, I feel the muzzle of Tseng's gun press against my chin, then slide backwards until it rests heavily on my back – it turns me on like nothing else ever could.  
  
 **XI.V- #39 - Solid**  
  
The metal is solid, the wood is solid, but nothing is as solid as Tseng's hand on my hip.  
  
 **XI.VI - #14 - Fire**  
  
They burn, his eyes, like a hot caress as he drags them down along my naked form – only to settle on the hot, hard flesh between my legs and the puckered entrance between my ass-cheeks.  
  
 **XI.VII - #44 - Taboo**  
  
"You can't do that, it's so wrong," I whisper as I feel his tongue swipe across **that** spot (but deep down I love it).  
  
 **XI.VIII - #15 - Flexible**  
  
Turning to lie on my back, I drape my legs over his shoulders, revelling in the feeling of him pushing into me, deeper than he has ever been – being flexible definitely has its advantages.  
  
 **XI.IX- #26 - Lost**  
  
He drowns out everything as he moves in me and my mind blanks out, leaving me lost to the world.  
  
 **XI.X- #25 - Light**  
  
Orgasm rips through me like a wave of light, shattering me, immersing me, drowning me, leaving only darkness and the feeling of his warmth against me in its wake.  
  
 **XI.XI - #22 - Hollow**  
  
My tongue dips into the hollow of his belly-button as I move down his body to finish him off too – worshipping the one before me, the one I've ever been the closest to loving.  
  
 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> My take on set Delta over @ 1sentence, where you write one sentence for each of the 50 themes. 
> 
> Oh, this was so much fun! First time I've tried this, so I hope it came out all right. Shuffled the prompt-words around a bit in an attempt to make it a bit more coherent, but all 50 are in there somewhere.


End file.
